<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dwindling twilight, shattering dawn by Shadowling-guistical (Hit_or_Mish)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103245">dwindling twilight, shattering dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hit_or_Mish/pseuds/Shadowling-guistical'>Shadowling-guistical (Hit_or_Mish)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Graphic violence in later chapters, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mourning, Multi, Perceived Major Character Death, Virgil Sanders Centric, baby creativitwins, but it gets better...eventually, in which I expose how deep I am in the Genshin hole, references to Genshin Impact power system, things get a whole lost worse before it gets better</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hit_or_Mish/pseuds/Shadowling-guistical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Another flash of anger fizzled somewhere inside his stomach.</i>
</p>
<p>  <i>No...It was for that man...That...Consort of his. Furious tears pricked his eyes as his tongue tasted of pure poison. Oh yes, that man had been the downfall of Coventry ever since the damned day that the King had laid eyes on him. </i></p>
<p>  <i>If the King had been a dark mark, then his consort was a curse...</i></p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Virgil could only watch helplessly as the Ignes Fatui descended on their castle, threatening to destroy the kingdom Janus had wanted to protect.</p>
<p>He could only watch helplessly as his husband fell in battle, like a snowflake melting into nothingness before his very eyes.</p>
<p>He could only watch helplessly as he decided that earth would be safer than home for his beloved sons. </p>
<p>And now, left behind alone with a heavy head carrying Janus' crown, Virgil realized he can't afford to be so helpless anymore.</p>
<p>Part 1 of a T'witches AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dwindling twilight, shattering dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Special thank you to my lovely betas, StrawberryCan'tEven and on AO3 and Carter from the TSS Fanworks Collective Discord for working with me on this fic!</p>
<p>EDIT: The lullaby Virgil sang at the beginning of the chapter is Isabella's Lullaby from The Promised Neverland, and the version I used is Lizz Robinett's English Cover. Do check it out!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Until the stars have said goodbye, darling, close your eyes... As sleep pulls you close and we say goodnight,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His gentle voice sang, soft and melodic. Anyone could hear the warmth in his voice, and how tender and full of care it was. The babies in his arms were content. Both children were ready to slip into sweet dreams, heralded by the sound of their father’s lullaby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was late, with the castle being silent and only the full moon to keep the consort company. The rays of gentle light casted over the little Princes like blessings. It illuminated their faces with radiance of pure silver. One of them yawned, beautiful emerald eyes fluttering closed while the other had already drifted off, dozing soundly. As he sang, Virgil tenderly rocked them, waiting until Roman had finally nodded off. The younger of the twins had always been the fussier one of the two of them at night, no doubt a product of the blessings that the moon had bestowed on him. Remus, however, was rambunctious during the day, laughter bright like the sunshine that had graced themselves on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil’s eyes crinkled, twinkling like stars. He had only love and fondness for them, and it shows. Once Virgil was absolutely sure Roman won’t jolt awake in a sudden cry, he slowly made his way towards their cot. Carefully, as not to jostle his sleeping sons, he placed them inside with the delicacy of trying to diffuse an Exploding Flame-bud. He was careful, more careful than he had handled any artifact or royal jewel before. They stirred, but thankfully didn't wake. Virgil hushed them, continuing to sing the lullaby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I’ll sing to you softly sweet lullaby...Let the moonlight be your guide as you drift away,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard the door to the nursery behind him creak open, warm light from the torches outside momentarily flooded the nursery. He glanced, because while the runes in the nursery protected the room from foolhardy intruders to some degree, it was better to be safe than sorry. A soft, fond smile bloomed on Virgil’s lips when he spotted who it was. Then, his eyes shifted. Something akin to sadness glazed over his expression just for a moment before it disappeared. The consort turned back to his sons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janus leaned momentarily against the door before closing it behind him. Just in time too, because Virgil could kill him if he manages to wake their twins up again. Heavy footsteps walked towards him. Soon, Virgil felt arms wrap around his waist and a kiss being pressed against the back of his head. The effect was near immediate. Virgil momentarily closed his eyes, feeling the familiar warmth of his beloved slowly wash over him. It dulled the ache in his heart in unimaginable ways. Ways that, when the first time Janus had held his hand, scared him. Now though, he couldn’t imagine being anything but safe in his husband’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For you see, Virgil was not a poet. There were no words he could describe the comfort that came from just being with Janus. If he were, he would probably say that it was like being right where he belonged; right where he wanted—</span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted; right at </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was not a bard. He couldn’t perform the songs his heart made whenever Janus pressed his lips against his skin. If he were, he would take the beats it pounded with and composed Arias in time with it; crooned serenades in it's rhythm, made </span>
  <em>
    <span>art</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was none of that. But that was okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janus was humming to the tune of Virgil’s lullaby. Soft and serene, with a voice that sounded like honey and syrup. If Virgil’s voice didn’t send the nightmares running, then their combined efforts sure will. The consort smiled, watching his sleeping sons fondly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah...He didn’t need to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Perhaps we’ll meet again one day, in the light of the sky as the sun rises..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, finally, they were asleep. Virgil bent down to plant kisses on their foreheads. Janus then carefully pulled the blanket over their little bodies. Identical lumps in a cot made for two. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a sense of exciting wonder that Virgil didn't realize he had it in him. Heart squeezing in awe at the little noises of wonder and delight they would make, at their pudgy hands, even at the way that they were attached at the hip even as infants. Everything was so exciting and with each passing day, Virgil found himself falling in love with his sons all over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was discovering parts of him he never realized was there. He had once described being with his husband was like two halves finding each other. He saw that, both of their parents saw that. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> that, years ago when Virgil had only been 10 and was invited to meet the royal family in an effort to welcome one of the best magic-smiths to Coventry. But with his twins? It was like his world had been renewed. Recoloured with washes of hues that, not necessarily always vibrant, but provided luminosity and warmth into his days. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Would he be one of those parents who wanted to dress their twins exactly the same? Would he want them to live in the same room together, in that large bedroom overlooking the lake? Would they get along, just like his husband and brother-in-law did? Virgil didn’t know. But he was so very excited to find out. Everything was so new and amazing that it took Virgil’s breath away every time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He never even thought he'd be a dad. He never even fathomed that fatherhood would make him this </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil stayed next to them for a while, humming the rest of it while his sons slept. And oh, he really couldn't help but stare at his little boys. His perfect, perfect sons that elicited feelings Virgil never thought were possible. If they were awake, Virgil probably couldn’t keep his hands off them. He would always want to touch their supple skin, let their little hands grip his fingers, or kiss their downy hair. He wanted to play with them, to hold them, and be with them. Being apart from them felt like ripping his heart out of his chest. It was somewhere else. Beating, bleeding and alive, but ultimately leaving an empty space carved somewhere left of his entire being. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God it was Painful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made him feel vacant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Hollow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Incomplete</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would feel antsy and worried, dying to get back to the twins in their nursery. Which, really isn’t a good look for the consort to have while attending the royal court. Virgil knew that some of the court already hadn’t approved of how little he was involved in governing affairs. That they think he should be more active there. That he should show that he is worthy of being the consort to King Janus Fraust of Coventry, Monarch of Serpents and Harbinger of Snow and Frost. They he deserved to be by his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he couldn’t help it. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>married</span>
  </em>
  <span> into royalty. He had grown up in the forge, not amongst fancy luxury. He would rather support Janus from behind. Would rather be holding him steady as his king ruled over Coventry with the same wisdom and care that his father and mother did. He would rather listen to his troubles, reassure him and be the pillar he required. All the while by caring and raising their children and sending letters to his own parents, or helping Logan with research. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes. This is where he’d rather be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you would be in bed…” Janus softly said, pulling him out of wandering thoughts. Janus was resting his chin on the crook of his husband's neck with his arms still snaked around Virgil’s waist. Virgil would have smirked. He initially wanted to retort by telling him that his sons woke him up, or that their bed felt cold when it’s only him alone. But he didn’t. He only turned, smiled, and placed a hand on Janus’ cheek. Virgil feels Janus lean into his touch, before he frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, Your Majesty,” Virgil leaned in for a kiss, and the melody in his heart momentarily crescendoed in bliss. At least, it did for a moment before it came crashing down again in a sudden small burst of anxiety and distress. Virgil thought of threats, of rogue mages and of coups, before sighing in worry. Janus hummed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try again Virgil,” Janus’ voice was borderline teasing, even with the slight worry that clouded his expression. Virgil rolled his eyes fondly. And he thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the worrywart in their relationship, “Penny for your thoughts, husband?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His words sent the corners of Virgil’s mouth upwards, and he nudged Janus’ ribs with an elbow, “Why, what makes Your Majesty be under the impression that a penny was enough in exchange for my thoughts?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janus snorted, rather un-kingly-like. A rather undignified sound, all things considered. But it only served to make Virgil’s grin grow. He always found it one of the best sounds Janus could make. A sound of genuine delight, of amusement and just...fun. It was a sound that Virgil, after first hearing it all those years ago, must have subconsciously swore to elicit from Janus as much as he could. It was only natural, especially so that Janus could lower down his guard. So that Janus can be himself, free from the expectations of royalty. And if he couldn’t do that in front of Virgil, his own husband, then who else?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, of course,” He had played along with a similar smirk, “How could I forget? The intricate mind of my husband is worth all the riches in the royal treasury, and more~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I say, Your Highness? I’m an amazing catch,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janus stifled laughter by burying his face into Virgil’s shoulder. Remnants of it still sparkled in his eyes when he looked up, the gold of his left shimmered while the ruby red of his right glinted. Virgil thought that with that breathtaking twinkle, he probably didn’t need the stars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a brief pause that lasted a few moments, where Virgil just let Janus enjoy his company while watching their sons sleep. But once Janus slowly (and Virgil hoped reluctantly) let go of his waist, Virgil turned to meet his eyes before he frowned. A hand touched Janus' cheek, and he leaned into Virgil’s touch again. His thumb gently swiped under Janus' eyes as if he was trying to smooth out the creases. Virgil’s eyes darted around Janus' face. He noticed that the scales around the left side of his husband's face were looking rather pale, almost sickly even. In the dim moonlight, it might not have looked any different. But Virgil knew that it was not going to be in it's vibrant glory, where it looks like rays of sunset streaked across pure gold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of Janus' gloved hands took Virgil’s hand off his cheek, and Virgil felt his chest flutter when he kissed his fingertips. Janus’ eyes looked fond. Dare he say, even lovestruck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for making you worry,” Janus murmured, and Virgil let his expression soften. No, there was no use for that kind of expression to be the last thing Janus saw on his face before he left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil won’t let it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That ridiculous, love” Virgil immediately brushed it off, “I'm more than your trophy husband you dolt. Remember? Let me worry about you for a bit. Especially when you’re about to go storm a camp of rogue mages that want your head on a spike,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, a lot of people marry royalty to be a trophy spouse," Janus pointed out teasingly, making Virgil poke his side. How convenient of him to ignore the second half of that sentence. Janus whined, trying to stifle himself from making too much noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil wanted to laugh. How naive of his beloved to not think he’s not going to exploit every weakness he could find. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well isn't it lucky that you married me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Also, how naive of himself to think that his beloved won’t retaliate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yep," Virgil felt his hearts do little somersaults when he saw the fond smirk slathered across the King's face. Janus pulled him closer and spoke in a low voice that burned Virgil up from the tips of his ears to the tips of his toes. And that was before Janus decided to nuzzle himself against his hair. "I’m so, so lucky~"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not that I don't like hearing you agree with me," Virgil fought down his blush, "but you do know that I know that Anton is waiting for you,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janus whined, “He can wait,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden knock on the nursery door. Virgil couldn’t help but laugh as Janus groaned. He was making a show out of it, Virgil was sure, all annoyed and pouty that he had to untangle himself from his husband. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently he cannot,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil snorted, all fondness and no heat. He opened the door, seeing the familiar figure slip inside, “Hello Anton,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good evening your highness,” Anton greeted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Must your timing be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>impeccable</span>
  </em>
  <span>, brother?” Virgil gently swatted his husband’s hand, trying to stop him from sounding too brattish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, you would find that my timing is perfect, as always,” Being brothers, Anton’s dry wit easily matched Janus’ own. But where Janus would feel like the frost, biting like a cold snap, Anton feels like crystals slowly petrifying you as he pinned you under a withering gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before the two could get too snarky with each other, Virgil cut in, “If you gentlemen want to argue, I’d rather you not do it in the royal nursery, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, both of the fell silent and glanced at the cot. Thankfully, there was no indication that the babies were awakened by their conversation. At least the brothers had the decency to look sheepish. Anton immediately mumbled an apology as Janus pressed a kiss on Virgil’s temple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Won’t happen again, love,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My apologies, your highness,” Anton then addressed his brother again, “Holloway’s ready for you with the squadron at the gate,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janus sighed. As if Anton had said that there are particularly difficult dignitaries requesting Janus’ audience. As if there were merely paperwork to attend. As if it were a mere nuisance rather than a carefully prepared and planned mission against some vey, very dangerous rogue mages. Virgil, however, balled his hands into fists, a thunderstorm rumbled deep within his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll be right behind you. Let me say goodbye to my husband, will you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anton rolled his eyes, but left the nursery to no doubt give them privacy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you when you return,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was no statement on Virgil’s part. That was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>expectation.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Janus planted a kiss on his forehead that lingered a little longer than necessary. Virgil still felt like it was too brief. Much too brief. Then again, any time Janus had to leave makes their time together feel too short. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil’s throat betrayed him, making a keening noise as Janus wrapped his hand around him. Virgil’s arms raised up to grap fistfuls of his husband’s tunic. He could feel the chain link armor underneath the fabric. Archons help him, it feels too short. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Virgil had a feeling that it would never change.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And return I will.” Virgil knew that’s what Janus said, and he had meant with his entire being. The prickly, uncomfortable feeling that plagued Virgil’s chest placated somewhat. The spikes of dread dulled into tendrils of worry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes. Janus will come back. As surely as the rising sun and the waning moon, Janus will come back. There was no hesitance on Virgil’s part that the king would fight tooth, nail, and claw for it. Still, he tightened his grip on his husband’s back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t just come back,” Virgil whispered, letting himself be engulfed in his husband’s hug, presence and scent, “Come back in one piece, safe and sound. Not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>single scratch</span>
  </em>
  <span> Janus Fraust, to all of you. Stay safe. D’you hear me?” Fierceness bled into Virgil’s words without him realizing that drove the point home. He felt his husband stiffen as he squeezed, “Or I swear that not even Logan can patch you up,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janus didn’t make any move to tease him about that. Because he knew, Virgil means business whenever he brings up their court physician’s name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In one piece, no scratches,” Janus agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They slowly parted andVirgil could just watch as Janus opened the door of the nursery. The king paused, before turning back with another smile. Virgil gave him his sternest look, despite his crumbling heart, “Not a single. One,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janus nodded. He saw Janus slip off one of his gloves before his hand raised. Again, Virgil felt the weight of Janus' promise to him. It tightened his chest so hard that Virgil thought he might cry, “You have my word. I will return to you, my love. In one piece, safe and whole," The hand then lowered before the glove slipped back on with practised ease, "Try and get some sleep, darling. I’ll be back before long,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door to the nursery closed and Virgil was alone once more. He clutched his hand, intentionally squeezing it so he could feel the hard metal of his wedding ring. It was as if he wanted the feeling of it digging into his skin to be a physical reminder of his husband’s promise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s going to come home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He promised that he would come home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Come morning he would be in his arms again-- safe and sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because Virgil couldn't-- wouldn’t, </span>
  <em>
    <span>refused</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to imagine otherwise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So instead of going back to their chambers, Virgil navigated the dim nursery using the moonlight. He shakily made his way to the chair near the cot and sank into the seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’ll come back, safe and sound. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"How are the preparations?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"We've been sending scouts and rangers across the outskirts and town," Patton had explained to them over a tankard of warm milk, and a plate of Carlyle’s famous roasted potatoes, "The King planned on letting the fight play out far away from the city. It's safer that way. That way, we would be able to take them on quickly. And hopefully without casualties. King Janus would rather not for it to turn into a bloodbath,"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her husband beside her had his eyebrows furrowed. Harmony sighed heavily, pushing down the snakes that were coiling and slithering in her stomach. Even with years of experience under her belt, she still felt it sometimes, the worry she had for her fellow knights. And even now, retired and living an idyllic life,  trust and worry still goes hand in hand. She trusted them. She trusted their skills and had faith in them. She knew them like the back of her hand, being the one that trained them after all. But still...Some things you just can’t shake off. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She reached out and squeezed her son's hand, "While that's true, but still. There will be targets on your backs. They'll be looking for you and His Majesty both. The Fatui are...Luther doesn’t look like they want to settle this peacefully,"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I know My Lady," He had smiled, "But I think we'll be okay," Pink then dusted his cheeks, "I'm-- Well, I'm a Halloway after all,"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Despite herself, Harmony's mouth involuntarily smiled. Her cheeks lightly burned and delight made itself known deep inside her chest, “Oh you cheeky boy-- Always know what to say don’t you?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The young man in front of her sheepishly laughed. Even after all this time, it was always such a rush of happiness in her every time he had referred to them as his family. Like a bubbling brook, cool and fresh,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Meanwhile, she nearly feels the grin that began to grow on her husband's face. Oh, of course he was happier than her. Carlyle had always adored the young man, even since he was still very young. Just a little droplet, as she would say. She still remembered Patton when he was still a shrimp of a boy, following her around on thin, short legs to serve her as a squire. Messy, gap toothed and oh so desperate to help, to prove himself.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>At the memory, Harmony felt a bubble of pride swell inside her chest. Ah, he isn't so shrimpy anymore, isn't he? Not when he was now the Captain of the Knights, with a claymore in hand and a confident smile affixed on his face. Her droplet had now become a thundering torrent, strong and vast in both skill and experience.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But she still sees it at times where her age betrays her. Whenever she would wistfully gaze at his back as he came back from a successful patrol or fight against bandits or whatever threat that their country faced. She still sees that eager little boy that kept wanting to make her proud, to make the privileges that she had given-- no, blessed him with-- count. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He did. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Patton had not only exceeded her expectations, but he had broken through each of them so easily that it initially made her gobsmacked. And all with a kind and warm heart that she hadn’t seen the likes of for a very long time and a radiant impish grin. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Was she proud of him?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nonsense. She couldn’t be even </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>more</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> proud of him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her voice also totally didn't waver when she said, "Of course you are, Patton. You're part of our family."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"A Halloway in everything but blood," Her husband echoed with the same fond voice. It made Patton fluster even more at their words.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Just...Promise us that you'll try and stay safe, alright?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'll try, My Lady. Can you...Can you say goodbye to Melly for me? I don’t want her to worry,”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course, Patton. Eat up, son. You have a long night ahead of you later,”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thanks Papa,”</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Patton,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton looked up from securing his horse. He saw Janus and Anton approach on their horses, giving them a smile, “Your Majesty, your Highness,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is the squadron ready?” Janus questioned, looking at the large gate in the distance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re waiting for us outside the city gates,” Patton explained, mounting his horse, “Shall we go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Might as well,” Janus agreed, “Remember, we want to avoid a bloodbath. These people are still within the protection of Coventry. Even if they’re...Misguided. Our intention is just to dismantle their camp and break their formation before they could launch an attack,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It should be a quick attack,” Anton pointed out, “It’s late, they’re probably sleeping as we speak, and intel said that they couldn’t be more than 20 mages at most,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Janus tightened the reins on his horse, urging her to move, “Let’s go,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roger that,”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tick...tick...tick...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was such a beautiful night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sir? Your orders,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>tick...tick...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the most beautiful he'd seen in years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Clink.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snapped the silver pocket watch in his hand closed. Hundreds of feet below him, sprawling out in a majestic blot of wood and stone was a town surrounding an opulent castle. It's splendor, so full of magic, brimming with history, and a mark of royalty was close to moving him to tears. Yes, how beautiful it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could barely see small specks moving away from the town gates. Men, and horses by the look of it. And leading the charge was someone dressed in dark yellow and black. Riding with him, true and ready as a sword in hand was his Knight in blue. The mere sight of it sent anger, white hot and blistering across the expense of his skin. Heat burst in his chest, and so did sparks of magic at his fingertips. He didn't need to look at the specks closer to know who it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The traitor, arrogant and full of hubris</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only dark mark on the Capital's beauty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He suddenly caught himself in the throes of his anger, like wrangling a rogue thought before it toes out of line.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh...No no no...He mustn't...In due time, in due time...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took in a deep breath, eyes fluttering closed. Way up in the night sky that seemed like a velvet made out of void, it was as though he was trying to savour the entire experience with all of his five senses. In many ways, he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Up here, everything was electric. So much so that he needed a moment to take everything in. To feel the essence of the city he held so dearly to his heart and soul. To relish it and to bask in it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was not often one could savour the final moments of such majesty before everything razes to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sir?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Destroy it all," His voice sounded strangely melodic in his ears as he raised his hands. He held it there, poised and waiting, "So we may rebuild,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As you wish,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each of the some 50 mages he had with him descended upon the town with their weapons of magical iron and magic of various types-- Hydro to cleanse the town of the blood that were to be spilled, Geo to level everything to it's foundations, Anemo to be the east wind that will lay waste, magic to destroy and rebuild.  Yes, the universe was with him tonight to aid them in their fight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he was certain he would not lose. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>"You're being more worried than usual, darling,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harmony turned from the window, seeing her husband take off his apron. She gave a small smile. Outside, the silence of the town was calming, the cool Autumn air feeling rather chilly but not cold. It was quiet, except for the faint sounds of guards patrolling the town and some drunk bard in the distance singing some bawdy tale to an equally drunk audience. If Harmony could describe that night, she would say that it felt just right. Like holding her sword or her husband’s large arms, the night felt right to her weary, creaky bones. It must have been like any other night, with the same songs and same calm atmosphere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But somehow, it didn’t. The snakes in the pit of her stomach kept coiling, the low rumbling of an inevitable storm brewed at the back of her mind. Her hands itched for a blade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Still, she asked, ignoring the hiss, the petrichor and the itch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How was the customer?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlyle yawned, low and deep, "Just a late night traveller passing by to get to Godfrey's Kingdom."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"At this time of night? Going over there?" She began to frown. Her mind instantly thought of the arduous journey it would take to get to the snow blanketed kingdom. It would be difficult terrain, especially with bandits dotting along every major road and dangerous animals nesting across every off the beaten path. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's what I said," Harmony moved just a half step, letting Carlyle slot by her side, "But they seemed confident so I just got them their food and that's that. Nothing like some Goulash to beat the cold, yes?” A pause, before he asked, “Is everything alright? Did Melly sneak out of bed again?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harmony gave a little laugh, pushing thoughts about snow, bandits, animals, and stubborn travellers out of her mind, "No no, she's tucked in and all. I just..." She hummed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Tendrils of discomfort pulsated inside her chest.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Something's been bothering me all day and I can't put a finger on what it is,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is it about Patton?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause. It was as if she was trying to sort through all of her feelings, grasping at something intangible to try and make a shape out of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, she replied. She had picked and chosen her words carefully, mulling over the unease she felt constricting her chest, "I'm still not a hundred percent sure. I have faith in Patton's skills. As well as King Janus' and the rest of the Knights. It's just...Something in my gut says that trouble is afoot,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And your gut is rarely wrong..." Carlyle pointed out simply, like he was stating facts of life. Facts like birds chirp. Or that the sun rises in the east. And that his wife's gut is always right. To which she nodded. Years of being on the battlefield, of training and fighting had honed her instincts to be as sharp as--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harmony suddenly had a sharp intake of breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Suddenly, and all at once, her nerves lit aflame as if lightning had struck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There had been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>disturbance</span>
  </em>
  <span>.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"CARLYLE GET DOWN!!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them dove to the floor, just in time before a well aimed ball of flame struck their house, making everything quake. The shaking lasted for a moment before Harmony scrambled onto her feet. Her eyes steeled as years of training took over. It settled over her bones and muscle like a soul renewed. She could see mages outside, dropping on their town’s doorsteps like falling stars. All of them were dressed similarly, magic pooling around their hands as they were preparing for another onslaught of spells to attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The Fatui? here?!" Carlyle hissed, "I thought Patton and His Majesty were trying to catch them at their camp, </span>
  <em>
    <span>away from the city!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Something must have happened," She began girdling the skirt of her nightgown, both of them laid low when another burst of flame collided with the side of their house, "Or they could have been outmaneuvered--" She heard shouting and thumping from next door. No doubt their neighbours all must have already been awakened by the racket, "Get Melody, and try and get the people outside the town!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Got it," Carlyle snapped into action as another shock rocked their house. This time, it felt more like an earthquake rather than an impact. Harmony nearly swore under her breath. First Pyro, now Geo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Just how many types of mages do these Ignes Fatui members have in their ranks?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>CARL HURRY!!”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Luther’s arms moved, like a conductor on stage. Because the entirety of the Kingdom would be looking at him after tonight. And it was only natural that he would deliver something worth watching. It would be a performance that would shake the foundations of the earth to it's core, and make night turn into day. A concerto that heralded the return of glory and triumph.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Explosions were beginning to boom from the earth below as  thorns burst out of the crevices like a crown. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought as screams began to float up in the night air. He wondered if Coventry could hear it. A requiem he created just for them. A melody of gall, hubris, and arrogance. About a King that defiled and desecrated something he had to protect. A duty and privilege that had tossed aside, and for what? For who? For commoners? For their ilk, who would not be able to appreciate the intricacies of what they are born with?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another flash of anger fizzled somewhere inside his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No...It was for that man...That...Consort of his. Furious tears pricked his eyes as his tongue tasted of pure poison. Oh yes, that man had been the downfall of Coventry ever since the damned day that the King had laid eyes on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If the King had been a dark mark, then his consort was a <em>curse</em>...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands slowly lowered, for the symphony was all over. It was time. His eyes zeroed in on the castle, while he let his arm harden, meld, and sharpen into a chiseled shard of sharp rock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A curse he had a duty to break.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on Tumblr @shadowling-guistical!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>